


Unforgettable

by tremble_and_shake



Category: Jimmy Page - Fandom, Led Zeppelin, classic rock - Fandom
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), F/M, Face-Sitting, Filming, Hotel Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremble_and_shake/pseuds/tremble_and_shake
Summary: Just a bearded-Jimmy one shot taking place in November 1971.





	Unforgettable

_November 1971_

He called the day he returned from Japan, rather animated about the 8mm footage recorded during their stint in the Land of the Rising Sun.   _I can’t wait to show you. You’ll come this weekend, won’t you?_ he had asked. _Good, I’ll send a car._

 **“That’s about the lot of it,”** Jimmy said as the muted footage came to an end. “ **What did you think?”** She offered an embellished applause to quell his eager expression.

 **“You boys sure seemed to be enjoying yourselves, and Japan looks like such a lovely country.  But clearly no one has a steady hand for filming,”** she put a hand to her stomach.

He frowned and touched a gentle finger to her cheek. **“Are you really feeling a touch of travel sickness just from that?”**

**“Oh, I’m exaggerating, but you don’t want to sit next to me on a plane, that’s for sure.”**

He reached over to finger a switch and the machine’s loud whirring settled to a soft hum as the lightbulb cooled.  On the opposite wall the hazy glow from the projector dissipated, leaving a void on the bedsheet he hung as their makeshift movie screen.

**“Having these cameras was good fun, really good fun.  Japan is a beautiful and fascinating culture, but it took some getting used to.”**

**“What do you mean?”** She scooted to the edge of the bed and sat on her hands, legs kicking in curious anticipation.

 **“They are extremely respectful to what they’re listening to and think it might be disrespectful if they make a noise,”** he said, lowering himself into a chair.  The video camera sat at the desk beside him. **“It was sort of an eerie quiet, and so we started doing all these weird things, just goofing ourselves off, to fill the silence.”**

She invited herself onto his lap. **“That’s definitely different than the crowds here in the States.”**

**“Actually, you rowdy Americans could learn a thing or two.  Do you know how hard it is to play an acoustic set here?  It’s rather frustrating when-”**

**“ _Jimmy_ ,”** she said, cutting him off before he really got into it. **“Your beard. It’s so much thicker than I remember.  Have you forgotten how to shave since I last saw you?”**

 **“I admit I may have,”** he laughed softly, thumbing his briary chin. Her nose wrinkled. **“Oh, I see, you don’t approve?”** He pulled her closer and buried his face in her neck, his hand on the small of her back. **“You won’t be complaining when it’s down between your thighs shortly, my love, I’m quite certain of that.”**

His beard bristled against her pale skin, his teeth nicking. At first it was gentle, just a tickle, but it quickly progressed to a sharper grate as he grew more hungry.  

 **“Remember the first night we met? You promised to dance for us before we left for the Rainbow,”** he said between nips. **“But then you and I, well, we got a little preoccupied didn’t we?”**

A smile gingerly flirted across her lips as she pulled away and locked eyes, her fingers linked behind his neck. **“I owe you, is that what you’re saying?”**

**“I was just thinking how long it might be until I’ll see you again. I insisted on this detour, but Peter was right pissed about it. I don’t expect we’ll be back again for nearly a year.”**

Her expression grew plaintive. He had never promised fidelity, and she wasn’t naive enough to believe something so quixotic if he had.  But he did a damn good job of making her feel like the center of his affection: the international telegrams, the flowers.  He was so ardent like that.  And the time they spent holed up together in his darkened hotel room; day turned to night and back again before they even realized the absence of the sun in the first place.

 **“I know, darling, it’s a long while,”** he soothed. **“But you’ll help make tonight memorable, won’t you?”**  His hands shifted to her bottom, spurring her to her feet.  He reached for the camera and she hesitated, but his steadfast gaze prompted her on. **“Unforgettable, even.”**

She cupped his face between her hands and thumbed his beard softly. **“Unforgettable, Jimmy,”** she agreed. **“Turn on the radio, would you?”**

His cheekbones coaxed his eyes into crescents as a thin smile crept over his lips. He flipped the dial a moment, stilling when Paul Roger’s voice came pouring through, _I said-ah, hey, what is this?  Now baby, maybe, maybe she’s in need of a kiss…_

 **“I think this will do, love, won’t it?”**  She nodded through closed eyes, already letting the beat wash over her. _All right now, baby it’s all right now._

As the chorus picked up, so did her movements- slow and sensual- becoming more loose as she went on. She slipped her top over her head, tossing it to him with playful eyes.  But they still flicked timidly towards the camera now and again.

 **“You needn’t worry about the camera, darling. Just look at what you’re doing to me,”**  he stroked his bulge through the trousers. **“I’ll tell you when to stop.”**

She nodded and made a conscious effort to keep her eyes on him.  Her body kept its sway while her arms moved above and beside her to their own hypnotic rhythm.

Finally, Jimmy rose to his feet and took her face firmly between his hands. His gaze possessed her and his soft-shell lips fell open in awe.

 **“You are nothing,”** he paused, then punctuated each word that followed, **“short of remarkable.”**  He kissed her like it was an act of worship, compromising her balance with his intensity.

With his lips still on hers, he guided her backwards and lowered her onto the bed, legs draping down over the side. He slipped her knickers past her knees then let gravity take them the rest of the way. Working her legs apart, he felt a slight resistance as he pressed the last few inches.  Only now did he break their kiss and step away.

He placed the video camera at the edge of the desk, carefully rearranging the angle multiple times. A pout furrowed through his bristled face, a disgruntled utterance followed. He adjusted the camera once more, his hands briefly framing it as if to compel it to hold its place.  Finally satisfied, a smile scampered across his lips.

When he turned around again, he found her legs nearly closed. **“Ah, ah, ah,”** he chided. **“I left you spread for a reason, love.”**

 **“Is the camera still recording?”** The slightest hint of reticence clung to her words.

**“Well, of course. I’m not gonna stop the bloody tape now. We’re just getting to the good part, aren’t we?”**

**“So, a pornographic film,”** she propped herself up on her elbows. **“Has that been your plan all along, Jimmy?”**  He was relieved to find her tone uncertain, anticipatory even, but not cross.

 **“That’s beside the point, darling.  It’s really more of a- well,”** he fingered his beard thoughtfully before a grin crept out from beneath the dark pelage.   **“A personal memento. From you to me.”**

She conveyed her agreement with a delicate brushing of her fingers against the back of his hand.  Then he knelt down between her legs, letting his fingertips graze along her inner thighs before finding the delicate hollows behind each knee.  

 **“You know how life on the road can be, love, don’t you? A thousand distractions one minute,”** his lips hovered just inches from her already slick center.  The scratch of his beard against her thighs coupled with his heated breath only drew more wetness from her lips. **“Unbearable loneliness the next. A travesty, really.”**

She let out a sympathetic whimper, but her mind was focused solely on how to draw herself closer to his warmth. Longing to find a foothold, her fingers pawed at his shoulders, desperate for leverage he wouldn’t allow her to have.

Again she whimpered, no longer sympathetic but restive now. **“Jimmy, please, don’t tease me any longer.”**

 **“Mmm, my darling,”** his tongue drew across his lips, leaving them pink and glistening as the ones before him. **“You know why I need this film of you tonight?”**

 **“No, Jimmy, why?”** Frustration muddled her voice, growing wearing from lust.  

 **“Because I’m going to be bloody homesick for the taste of your sweet cunt,”** he swept her legs over his shoulders and drowned himself in her sex.  

Her breath, which had been lying in wait, now billowed out in thick, heavy drawls as he kneaded her ass, fitting her body as tightly around him as he could.  In the viewfinder his dark curls sat at the center of the frame, with her ankles linked across his back and toes sharply curled.

**“No, wait, I’ve a better idea, love.”**

**“Better than _what_?” **Incredulousness echoed in her falsetto.  

 **“Mmm,”** he sucked on her once more, reluctant to pull away. **“You should sit on my face.”**   Her brows pleated worriedly and he chuckled at her naivete. **“Well, not quite sit; straddle my face is more like it.  You’ll beg me never to shave again, darling, I promise.”** He moved onto the bed and rested his head on the pillow, motioning for her to follow.  

Hesitant, she crawled up beside him. His nod was both a gentle encouragement and a demand.  As she kneeled over him, he shimmied down into position. **“Use the headboard, love, you’ll need it.”**

 **“The what?”** Before she could register his words, he began to lap at her with a wicked hunger.   **“Oh fuck!”** Her knees buckled and he gave a quick chortle as she fumbled to support herself.

A most delicious friction came when he wrapped his arms around her legs, goading her hips into a steady rhythm, one that she soon carried on without his insistence. It was impossible now to know where her wetness ended and his saliva began, but it didn’t matter.  His beard offered the perfect resistance as she kept sliding, forward and back, lingering where she needed the extra traction.  

Soon, he felt her thighs tighten beneath the spread of his palms.  As the heat swelled and pulsed within her she trembled, growing helpless against the gravity of the oncoming orgasm.  Her hips pitched forward but Jimmy carried her through to a breathless collapse.

 **“Oh my goodness,”** she said, expelling an overdrawn breath.   

 **“Hmm, I’d say you thoroughly enjoyed that after all, darling, didn’t you?”**  His lips angled into a grin as he lowered her down beside him, then worked the buttons on his shirt with deft fingers. There were damp circles beneath each arm, the fabric saturated, no longer the delicate gray of icy lilacs. **“As did I.”**

His beard glistened now in the dim light- a obsidian glacé- and she blushed at the realization that her arousal had caused it. Keen to her embarrassment, he kissed her hard and purposefully.  He was steeped in her scent, but he wore it like a badge of honor.

 **“I love pleasuring you, darling,”** he rubbed his nose on hers, an Eskimo kiss with extra whiskers. **“But-”** , as he spoke, her hands slid down to his pants, fingers tugging in each of his front pockets.

 **“It’s your turn now,”** she finished his thought aloud, stroking him with one hand while the other worked the trio of buttons. **“How do you want me, baby?”**

Jimmy stood and removed the rest of his clothing, then laid back down.  He stroked himself slowly with one hand, the long fingers of the other beckoning her to come hither.   **“On top.  I want you to ride me.”** She cupped her breasts and straddled him, but he shook his head. **“No, the other way. Ride me facing the camera.”**

She paused for a second, then nodded as she registered the motive behind his preference and quickly righted herself.  She felt his length smooth and hard against her center and rubbed gently against it, moaning softly, while she waited for permission.  

 **“Go on, love,”** his fingers skimmed the small of her back, then he gave her backside a sharp squeeze with both hands, before his hands settled on her hips like reins. **“Don’t hold back now. Show me everything.”**

She sat up on her knees and guided him to her opening, sliding down gently, her mouth agape as he filled her.  He groaned, eyes lidding as she took all of him. She began slowly riding up until he nearly slipped out from her delicate pink embrace, then back down. Again. And again. Stretching her spine tall, her hands groped her chest like she was frantically searching for something in the darkness. Each time she felt his tip press against her inner wall, her head dipped back and she gasped for breath.

 **“Fuck, Jimmy, you feel so good.”**  Her eyes had shut, relegating other senses to the forefront.

Her pleasure was mounting, as was the desire to feel him harder, deeper, faster.  A tight pressing on her hips revealed he had that same need, and was quickly growing impatient. When she picked up her speed he growled in delight, spreading her cheeks for a better view of her body plunging down to swallow him.  

 **“That’s it, love, keep riding me like that,”**  his voice was gnarled with lust. **“And rub that little clit for me.  Don’t stop until you come, alright?”**

Her back bowed like a half moon, rising and falling to an internal rhythm that became more urgent with each frantic circle her fingers drew upon her body.  With her other hand, she clutched his thigh to steady herself against the rippling heat.

 **“Oh, baby, I’m so close,”** she whimpered.

 **“Keep going, baby. I want to come with you,”** he groaned, the pressure from her mounting orgasm bringing him closer to his own.  And then her spine curved and shoulders dropped forward.  Her feet, tucked against his side, were curled and shaking, moans dripping from her mouth in a deluge of breath.  

Just before her body stilled, she felt Jimmy fill her with his sticky warmth.  Fingers still cinched sharply at her sides, he let out a raspy sigh as if he still had moans caught in his throat.

His hands skid across her back, pulling her gently down and beside him again. **“I love it so much more when we come together.”**

She wove her fingers into his beard as she kissed him, leaving them there even when their lips parted. **“Me too, Jimmy.”** For a few moments, they lingered like that: eyes locked and wordless.

 **“Just one second, love.”** He pulled away and his slight, pale frame padded to the desk.

 **“Jimmy, come on!”** she bemoaned.   **“You’ve got to be kidding.  Can’t we turn that thing off yet?”**

 **“Almost, almost.  There’s one thing missing yet.”**  Despite the abundance of facial hair, his smile was surprisingly guileless as he crawled back into bed, wielding the camera like a child prepared to taunt a sibling.

He held the camera at arm’s length above them, turning it round and round, alternating between goofy and grotesque faces.  When the lens closed in on her, she buried her face into his shoulder, shielding her profile with her palm.

 **“What’s the point of this, Jimmy?  Turn it off already. And don’t come in so close!”** Her stifled giggles belied the protest in her voice.  And when he tugged her hand away from her smile, she let him.

 **“That was the point.  I needed your smile on there, too,”** he switched off the camera and placed it on the bedside table. **“Thank you. For this. I know the camera made you uneasy some.”**

**“You’re welcome, Jimmy.  It was a little awkward, but just at first.You’re the only who’s going to see this though, right?”**

**“Of course, love. This is for my eyes only. Well, after the film editor puts it to reel.  He’s going to have to watch it through at _least_ once,” **he smiled cheekily, raising an eyebrow. **“Unless, perhaps you’d like a copy as well?”**

She scoffed, but when she realized he wasn’t quite kidding she paused.  He saw puzzlement wrinkle through her eyebrows- she was considering it-  but no words came off her waiting lips.

 **“Ah, you _do_ , I knew you would.  Then you shall have one,”** he slid his arm beneath her shoulders, pulling her in close. His beard tickled against her closed lids as he kissed her forehead. **“And you are to watch it every day until I see you again. You’re not to forget about me, darling, is that understood?”**


End file.
